disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian of the Ice Gems
'''Guardian Of The Ice Gems '''is the 18th episode of Season 11. Summary The Arendelle miners have discovered the rarest Ice Gems on top of the mountains and Anna has volunteered to help find them. But when Captain Hook teams up with Prince Hans to kidnap the Winter Equifoxes and force them to find the gems for them, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Kwazii, along with a cute baby Winter Equifox, must work together to stop them, help Anna find the ice gems, and save the Winter Equifoxes by learning and using their secret powers. Plot The episode begins at Arendelle Castle where Queen Elsa is sitting in her throne, writing documents. Just then, the Arendelle miners burst through the doors, shouting to the queen in excitement and holding some heart-shaped multicolored gemstones in their hands, telling them that they have found the legendary Ice Gems on the wintery mountains while they were hiking to the caves. From the corner, Anna hears the news and says that they could made into jewelry by the royal jewelry makers if they find a lot of those gems. But that's not all the miners found, they've also found the guardians of the ice gems, the Winter Equifoxes, wintery fantasy foxes guarding the ice gems. Elsa is worried about the foxes and thinks that they're dangerous if they're really trying to guard the gems from intruders, but Anna reluctantly volunteers to help find the gems for them before her sister can stop her. Later in Anna's bedroom, Anna was busy packing up everything she needs in her Ice Gem searching adventure: a pick ax, some snow shoes, earmuffs, winter coat, hiking boots, extra clothes, and food. But Elsa was still concerned about her sister and asks if she'll be okay on her own. Anna tells her sister that she'll be fine and Olaf will be with her since Kristoff and Sven won't be coming because they have a lot of ice to deliver in Arendelle, and she and Olaf will be back tomorrow morning with the Ice Gems. Smiling, Elsa and Anna hugged as the coach arrived and Anna and Olaf were off to the mountains to find the Ice Gems! Two days later, Elsa was beginning to worry because her sister and Olaf haven't come back yet. So, she picks up the telephone and dials the numbers of her friends for her help. At Disney Junior Town, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Kwazii were playing magical badminton when Kwazii's iDisney rings. As they stopped their game, Kwazii picks up his phone and gets the call from Queen Elsa who is asking for their help and begging them to come to Arendelle, it was urgent! After arriving at Arendelle through one of Kwazii's portals, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia arrive at the gates of the Arendelle castle to see Elsa with a worried expression on her face. As they meet in the sitting room, Elsa explains to her friends that Anna and Olaf have gone up to the mountains to find the rarest Ice Gems, but they haven't come back in two days, and she was worried that something might have happened to them. Going over to her, Captain Jake tells the ice queen to not worry and that he, Sofia, and Kwazii will find her sister and their snowman friend. He then receives a look of appreciation from Elsa as she summons the royal coachman to fetch the carriage for her friends to ride to the mountains. The three friends hop into the carriage and wave goodbye to Elsa as she response good luck and waves goodbye to them back. It took them two hours to get there, but then the air grew crisp and cold, meaning that they have finally arrived at the snowy mountains. As Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia got out of the carriage, they prepared to hike up the mountain to search for Anna and Olaf by taking the smoothest path to where they were last seen. Later, a snowstorm was coming quick so using his super sight, Kwazii finds a cave nearby. They ran inside the cave and as they were cozy, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii fell asleep as the storm died down. The next morning, the pirates and the princess were well rested and ready to continue their search for Anna and Olaf. They walked on the path that was now less slippery when suddenly, Kwazii saw two figures warming up at a campfire. He rushes towards them while Sofia and Captain Jake followed behind him, and to their surprise, they found Anna and Olaf! As the three ran to Anna and Olaf, they gave them both hugs as Anna begins to ask what they were doing on the mountains. Captain Jake explains that he, Kwazii, and Sofia have come up here to look for them, and they found them. So now it's time to go back to Arendelle, but Olaf says that they haven't found the Ice Gems yet and they need to keep looking. Before any of the friends could protest, something was shaking in the snow covered bushes as Kwazii prepares to attack. But before Kwazii could attack, a baby winter equifox jumps out of the bushes and Kwazii lowered his magic sword as he and his friends saw how cute it was. Anna then introduces the winter equifox baby to her friends and tells them that she and Olaf met her while looking for ice gems. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight (to find a cave to keep him and his friends safe from the snowstorm, Anna and Olaf, and also the Winter Equifoxes being captive by Captain Hook and Princes Hans) * Freezing Time (to freeze the magical birdie so he could pause the magical badminton game) * Stretchy Power (to reach for his iDisney phone) * Super Sound (to hear Captain Hook and Princes Hans' voice) * Aqua Wings (to swim to Prince Hans' ship and swim the Winter Equifoxes' cages away to shore) * Magic Key (to open all the cages) * Magic Portal (to help Kwazii and his friends go to Arendelle quickly) * Invisibility (to turn invisible so Prince Hans and Captain Hook wouldn't see him) * Magic Sword (to prepare to fight, and then cut the ropes holding the Winter Equifoxes) * Magic Boomerang (to throw a boomerang at the ropes holding the Winter Equifoxes captive) * Snowflake Stars (to distract Captain Hook and Prince Hans) Used Magical Creature Powers *Winter Equifox Powers Trivia *Sofia makes a winter equifox power disc *This episode has scenes that are similar to the Bella Sara book 10, Amia and the Ice Gems. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Elsa the Snow Queen Category:Episodes focusing on Anna Category:Episodes focusing on Olaf Category:Episodes focusing on Kristoff